gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gamers Fanon Wiki:Chat
This Chat Has *Mods add/remove *Admins can ban people *You can private message people *Emotes Chat Hacks See: User blog:Jack Pistol/Chat Hacks Fix! importScriptPage('User:Monchoman45/ChatHacks.js', 'c'); //Multiple PMS if(wgCanonicalSpecialPageName 'Chat') { function createGroupPM() { var users = prompt('Enter comma seperated list of users to start a PM with',); var users = users.split(','); mainRoom.openPrivateChat(users); } $('form#Write').append('PM'); } '''Rules' All relevant wiki rules apply in chat. Ignorance of a rule doesn't make it justified. Not all offenses require strikes first, but Chat Mods are to give a warning and reason before a kickban. *No adult content *No cyber-bulling *No offensive topics *No insulting other users *Minor swearing is allowed (such as "ass", "hell", "bastard", and "damn") *No spamming *No excessive arguing and causing drama *No requesting personal information *No posting links to inappropriate content *No references to offensive or inappropriate topics *No abusing emotes *No using the Strike template *No pretending to be a mod *To make use of the Chat facility, you must have at least 100 edits, 50 of which must be made on pages and in good faith. If you do not meet the requirements of this rule, you will be asked to leave chat until you do, or you will receive a ban until you meet the requirements. Failure to keep to these rules will result in a strike or kickban by the Chat Mods. '' '''Emotes List' Please make any suggestions to Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark). Chat Mods Chat mods can be indentified by a star by their name. *'Parax.' *'Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)' *'G-man.' *'Nults McKagan' *'David McMartin Son Of Sparrow' Chat mods can ban or kick users by clicking their names in chat and clicking ban/kick. Chat Mod Guide This is a guide for Mods on Community Central but some of the principles can be used here. It is a good idea to take a look at it. When dealing with a user breaking the rules the following steps are a good way to deal with the issue. #Warn the user that they are breaking a rule and ask them to stop. #If they carry on or complain about the warning give them one strike with a reason: "Strike 1 to ( Username ) for ( reason )". #If they continue to break a rule, complain or break another rule give them a second strike and ask them to stop before the third strike which results in a kickban. #If they break the rule, another rule or complain again give them the third strike with reasons and explain that they will be banned from chat. #Instead of kickbanning them immediately, click on their name in the sidebar of the chat window and click on ban. Type a reason in and give a ban length. #Tell them you have banned them and they are here until kickbanned or until they leave. Ask them to leave and if they do not, kickban them. #Only ever kickban if they refuse to leave after being banned or if they are insulting users, swearing or causing trouble and need to leave chat immediately. #During this whole process try to keep everyone calm and do not let other people sway your judgement. #After every strike go to Project:Strikes and update the table with the necessary info. #Go to the talk page of the banned user and give them the banned from chat template. #Look up their ban records and lengths then come here and look at the Blocking Guidelines to get an idea of how long the block should be. If they complain on or off chat about it, extend the ban. Warning Records Blocking Guidelines These are the blocking guidelines that the Chatmods can use to decide how long a blocktime should be. They do not have to be exactly as on the table, as the Chatmod may use their discretion. Category:Community Category:POTCO